Beyond the time
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: MitKo! Hombres de negro....una huerfana...qué ocurre aquí? Qué tiene que ver Hisashi con todo esto?.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_**: Slam Dunk no me pertenece... (que más quisiera)

**_Aviso_**: Esta historia contiene Slash (malexmale) si no te gusta nu leas. Luego no critiques

**Capítulo 1**

Hanamichi Sakuragi iba camino del instituto. Era pronto por la mañana (faltaban horas para comenzar la primera clase), pero él quería pasar por el pequeño parque con una canasta para entrenar. Vió allí a una niña pequeña que botaba una pelota de basket. La vió pararse en la línia de triple, lanzar y canastar. Sakuragi se quedó anonanado: la postura de lanzamiento, el movimiento de muñeca... era muy parecidos a los de alguien que conocía, pero no cayó en la cuenta.

El cabello negro azulado de la niña ondulaba largo con el viento. -Vaya, ¿me está espiando?-susurró con voz cantarina. El pelirrojo salió de su asombro -No, sólo pasaba por aquí.-mintió.

-¿Y esa pelota? Vaya, ¿juegas a basket? ¿Juegas conmigo un uno-contra-uno?

Sakuragi la miró altivo y se hechó a reír:-¿Cómo quieres que un genio como yo malgaste mi talento contra tí, cría?

-¿Tienes miedo de perder?-le preguntó ella, impasible, arqueando una ceja. Sakuragi enrojecó de rabia: había picado.-¡¡De acuerdo niñata, juguemos!

Comenzó el uno-contra-uno. Hanamichi se apoderó de inmediato de la pelota, pero la niña, con un movimiento veloz se puso delante de él:-Hey,¿esa no es tu novia Haruko?-preguntó mirando hacia la derecha. Sakuragi se giró rapidamente para ver dónde estaba la chica, con lo cual ella (la niña) le arrebató el esférico. Botó hasta la línia de triple y canastó.-¿Y bien, genio? ¿qué te parece que te haya ganado una niña?

Él estaba completamente airado.-Me llamo Saki-se presentó la cría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya por la tarde, el equípo de basket se reunió como siempre, sólo que esta vez había muchas cosas que anunciar. Para comenzar, Miyagi había conseguido pasar a tercero y Akagi le había nombrado ''nuevo capitán'' o ''sucesor''. Por su lado, Kogure y Mitsui habían repetido tercero, por lo que seguían en el equipo, Rukawa y Sakuragi estaban en segundo (al igual que Haruko) y Ayako, que seguía siendo la mánager, iba a tercero también.

Había entrado mucha gente de primero, y Haruko ahora proclamaba la nueva creación de un equipo de basket femenino Shohoku. La idea tuvo acogida general, pero Hanamichi se quedó mirando a una de las chicas del equipo: era la cría de antes. La niña miraba a Mitsui como embobada: parecía una enamorada. -Pero Haruko...esta chica no puede tener la edad que dice... es más pequeña...

Saki le miró fijamente con sus ojos color de zafiro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé que he tardado pero...ya está aquí el segundo!!!**

**Dedicado a Coulter... **

**Capítulo 2**

-Hey...os habéis fijado??-murmuraban las chicas del equipo femenino varios días después.

-En qué? En que Mitsui a tiene un nuevo koala a la espalda? (literalmente)

Saki iba todo el sato día colgada de Mitsui, lo que provocaba inmensos celos en Kogure, pero los disimulaba perfectamente. Únicamente había dejado de ir a ''dormir'' a casa de Mitsui (**NdA:**xD).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saki se parecía mucho a Hisashi Mitsui. En realidad, eran casi como dos gotas de agua. Ciertamente, no aparentaba tener más de ocho años...como había ingresado en el Shohoku?

Con los días venideros comenzó a llevarse bien también con Kogure.

-Mit-chan!! Kimi-chan!!! Interrumpo?-preguntó, colgandose de los brazos de la pareja.

-No...tu tranquila, Saki.-sonrió Kogure.

-Es cierto que ganaste a Sakuragi a un uno-contra-uno?-preguntó Mitsui.

-Si!!!-asintió ella, sonriendo.-Verdad verdadera!!

-Vaya... fíjate tú el ''genio''...

Kogure se rió con ganas.-Mira Saki, sabes qué? Te invitamos a un helado, que dices?

-Ehhh??? helado??? Sí!! Gracias!!!

Iban caminando cuando la niña, de repente, se quedó mirando a un coche, y palideció. ''No puede ser...''-pensó. Del coche salieron unos hombres vestidos completamente de negro. Ella instigó a la pareja para que entraran en el bar más cercano.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Uff...-suspiró aliviada al cabo de un rato. Ya no les seguían. ''Espero que no se hayan fijado en Michi...''

Ellos la miraban de forma interrogativa. Ella sonrió con una ''gotita anime'' en la nuca.

-Pasa algo?-preguntó Kogure.

-Conoces a esos tipos?-le dijo Mitsui-Quieres que les zurre?

-¡NO!!!-gritó ella al instante. (Otra gotita anime en la nuca)-Quiero decir... no hace falta que te pelees...

-Oye, donde vives?-preguntó de pronto Kogure.

-Que dónde vivo?-repitió ella.''En la calle''-pensó- Cerca de por aquí, no os preocupeis...

Mitsui arqueó la ceja, incrédulo.-Pero tengo una carta de mi tutor que te exige que me dejes quedar en tu casa.-soltó la niña de repente, dandole un papel a Mitsui.

-¿¿LO QUÉ????

-Lo que oyes-sonrió Saki, sacando la lengua.

-Y tus padres?-interrogó Kogure.

De repente ella se entristeció:-Yo... no tengo padres...tenía, pero ya...no...-sus ojos azules se anegaron de lágrimas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueeeno, segundo que se acaba! Y queda la intriga!!

Gracias a Grissina y Paulikun x los reviews...

Y sobretodo: DOMOARIGTÔ Coulter!!!! xDDD

En respuesta a tu fic, ya que no destripa demasiado, diré: Saki NO es cosina d'en Mitsui!!

Es alguien muchisimo mejor xDDD ya lo vereis...

Muajajja

Nus leemos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-¿Cómo que no tienes padres???-preguntó Kogure, alarmado.

-Mis padres están muertos.-dijo ella, con un tono de voz glacial.-Si no quieres que me quede contigo, iré a otro sitio dónde a lo mejor sí me quieran.

Dicho esto se levantó.

-Espera!!-la detuvo Mitsui.-No he dicho que no te vinieras!! Ni siquiera me has dejado hablar...

-Entonces puedo??

-Claro que sí!!! No hay mucha gente en mi casa, la verdad, así que...

Kogure sonrió a la niña.-¿Sabes cocinar?-le preguntó.

-Sí! Me enseñó mi mamá cuando aún vivía. Porqué lo preguntas?-dijo Saki.

-Porque no esperes que éste de aquí-señaló a Mitsui- te prepare platos deliciosos, no es un hacha en los fogones, precisamente.

-Kiminobu!!!-Mitsui se hizo el indignado. Los otros dos se rieron.-Lo tendré presente-dijo la niña.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------Mitsui's house 21:00h------

-Qué piso más pequeño!-rió la niña.

-No te quejes o no te pongo futón, tú elijes.-amenazó Mitsui.

-Eres un gamberrillo de poca monta, Michi-le dijo ella.

-NO ME PROVOQUES!!!!

Ella comenzó a reirse. Pero parecía una risa triste. Volvían a asomar lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Eh, qué pasa? Perdoname por gritarte, pero no llores, vale?

Ella negó con la cabeza.-No es eso...

-Y entonces?

-No...no es nada...

-Seguro?

-Sí, tranquilo...

Mitsui le acarició el cabello. Suspiró.- Ponte ese pijama. Es mío, por lo que te irá gigante, pero te abrigará más.

-Gracias...-susurró ella.

-Y no llores, Saki. Te pones fea cuando lloras-le dijo, sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Michi!!!!-gritó, lanzandose a sus brazos. Lloró mucho, hasta quedar dormida.

Mitsui no podía entender del todo la reacción de la niña...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, Akagi había llamado a Kogure y le había preguntado dónde estaba Saki (descubriendo así que iba a alojarse en casa del grandullón). Kogure le explicó lo sucedido por la tarde.

-¿¿Como?? Unos hombres de negro??-preguntó Akagi.

-Qué sabes algo???-inquirió Kogure.

Akagi le dijo que intentaran que no se acercaran a Saki mientras estaba con ellos.

-Pero si yo no estoy junto a ellos, ahora!!-gritó Kogure.

-¿Qué? No...?-Akagi parecía turbado, nervioso...-Pues llama a Mitsui y díselo!

Colgó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lugar, los hombres de negro se habían reunido de forma siniestra y miraban unas fotos, con una sonrisa macabra en los rostros. -Así que tu eres...Hisashi Mitsui.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------

Y...HOP-LA!!! tercero!

Es que me salen más cortos... u.uU así da más emoción xDDD


End file.
